


Unwanted Flowers

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis wakes up to the sound of Prompto being sick, and is shocked to discover what is coming out of him.





	Unwanted Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second offering for Promnis Week 2019! Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Hanahaki Disease 
> 
> From Urban Dictionary: _The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient’s throat will fill up with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals, (sometimes even the flowers). One of the only ways for the disease to ‘disappear’ is if, the said person returns the feeling (it can’t be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love). The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose nether options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient’s lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate._
> 
>  
> 
> _There is no specific flower for the disease, but it’ll either be the crushes favourite type of flower, or their favourite colour._

 

* * *

It’s another long night slaying daemons that seem to have no end. Ignis tries to see the best way to conquer them all - he is, of course, supposed to be the Prince’s Strategist, so one would think that he should be the best qualified to find a victory for the four of them. But everyone is tired, himself included, and they keep making silly mistakes that they can’t afford to keep making. 

“Prompto!” He shouts, as he sees the blond stop, thanks to the pesky Arachne that continue to spawn. “Damn it, Gladio!” 

“You keep your eye on him!” Gladio shouts, as Noctis continues to warp-strike back and forth between the two red Iron Giants. “We’ve almost got this!” 

“That’s what you said twenty minutes ago!” Noctis shouts, as Ignis goes over to Prompto. “We can’t keep fighting them!” 

“Yes, I know!” Ignis snaps, as he puts a hand on Prompto’s back, pushing healing magic through his body. “Why aren’t you wearing your ribbon?” 

“I forgot!” Prompto shakes his head, and pulls out his Circular Saw from the Armiger. “Don’t get mad at me!” 

“I’m not!” He shouts, as he tries to keep his eyes on the entire battle, but the tiredness begins to seep into his bones. “Damn it.  We’ve got another wave of Imperials about to touch down!” He shouts to his companions. “Let’s be done with this madness, and return to the haven!” 

He sees Noctis’ blue shadow zip past him. “You think we like being out here like this, Specs?” 

“From the way we’re handling this, I should certainly hope not.” 

Something hard hits him in the back, causing him to tumble forward. “Iggy!” He hears Prompto’s cry, before the sound of his saw becomes very prominent, the blond attacking whatever had managed to hit him. “You’re okay! Right??” 

“Yes, Prompto.” He picks himself up, and sees one of the red Iron Giants return to the hell from which it came, and sees Gladio pummeling the other one into submission. “Are you alright?” He touches his shoulder. “No lasting effects from the Arachne?” 

Prompto shakes his head. “I’m just a little tired, that’s all.” 

“We all are.” He offers a smile to him, hoping that the way he’d snapped at him earlier didn’t cause a rift between the two of them. They all needed to support each other, and even though they aren’t the best of friends, he holds no ill will towards the Prince’s best friend. “We’re almost done. Let’s go take care of those MT’s, and then we should be able to head back to Pullmoor.” 

“I appreciate you taking care of me, Iggy. I’m trying.” 

“I know you are.” He pats him on the back, and then the two return to the fighting, as the second red Iron Giant disappears, only to be replaced by a battalion of MTs. 

It’s another ten minutes before they’re making their way back around the lake, and heading to where they set  up camp the night prior. Too weary to bother cooking, Ignis throws together Toasty Rice Balls, and then before they have time to properly digest their food, they all head into the tent to pass out for the night. 

Ignis wakes in the early hours of the morning to the person sleeping next to him sitting up. With a soft yawn, he touches his back. “Prom…?” He yawns again. “Go back to sleep.” 

The sound of coughing, and then what could only be described as retching has him reaching for his glasses without a moment’s pause, and he sits up. “I-Iggy…?” Prompto stares at him, his lap covered in various petals, white and purple variations resting on his lap. The blond coughs, and more petals fly out of his mouth, Ignis’ mouth dropping open as he sees it occur. “Iggy…” 

“What’s going on?” Noctis’ voice comes from the other side of the tent. “Prompto? Why are you up?” 

“I…” Ignis reaches up, and pulls a soft lavender petal from the side of Prompto’s mouth. 

“Whoa, dude.” Gladio joins their conversation, all four of them now awake, as they all look at Prompto. “Why are you covered in flowers?” 

“I don’t….hic….” a few full blooms leave Prompto’s mouth, the three of them uttering soft gasps as they fall into Prompto’s lap, “I don’t know! I woke up with the urge to cough, and then this happened?” He gestures to his lap. 

The tent is filled with artificial light from one of their Coleman lamps, all of them awake as Prompto hunches over and begins to vomit again. Ignis adjusts his glasses, his heart beginning to race as he sees more white and violet petals slip through Prompto’s fingers, as he tries to catch all of the petals before they fall into the pile on his lap. 

He sits back, observing how Noctis now has a hand on Prompto’s back, speaking in a soft tone, as the blond is crying softly. He turns to look at Gladio, who nods his head towards the flap of the tent. He nods his head, and watches Gladio leave, then turns to the two sitting close together, Noctis comforting Prompto as best he can. 

“Prompto, we’ll figure out what’s wrong with you.” Ignis roots around in his bag, and pulls out an elixir. “Take this, for now. It will hopefully calm whatever is making this happen to you.” 

“Am I dying…?” Prompto asks, as he stares up at him with sorrowful eyes. “Iggy, what’s happening to me?” 

“We’ll figure it out.” He pulls some of the petals and blooms from his lap, and holds them in the palm of his hand. “Noctis, keep an eye on him? I’ll be right back.” 

“Alright, Specs.” 

The moon is high in the sky, dawn still a few hours away. He sees Gladio standing at the edge of the haven, the petals in his hands feeling a lot heavier than petals should. “You know what he’s got, don’t  you?” Gladio asks, keeping his voice down so that the two in the tent cannot eavesdrop on their conversation. Not that they would, not with Prompto out of sorts at the moment. 

Ignis looks at the blooms, holding a few up to the moonlight. “I think that I might. It’s a disease I thought was a myth.” 

“Is he going to die?” 

The more he examines the flowers, the more he begins to see the color pattern. This variation of purple is one of his particular favorite hues, both in nature and what he gravitates towards for his wardrobe preferences. “I’m not sure.” He returns, his voice quiet. 

“Ignis, that’s not good enough.” Gladio turns to look at him. “What’s this disease called?” 

“If it’s what I think it is, it’s called ‘hanahaki’ disease.” 

“And what’s that mean? How are flowers connected to it?” 

He scatters the petals, letting them fall through the gaps in his fingers as he looks up at the moon. “Prompto’s in love with someone, and feels that it’s an unrequited love.” 

“Fuck.”  

Ignis nods his head. “I would have to agree with that sentiment.” 

“So, how do we cure him?” 

The sound of a catoblepas’ cry travels across Lake Alstor towards where they are. “If I remember correctly, the person who they’re in love with will have to return the feelings.” 

“Great. Guess we’ve got to figure out how we’re going to get Noctis to see his true feelings for Prompto.” 

Ignis blinks a few times, stunned that Gladio has come to this conclusion. The color alone should have been a giveaway that it’s him that’s in need of trying to understand his feelings for the blond. He’s never thought of Prompto in a romantic fashion at all, and now - to be placed under this duress, he’s afraid that if he does allow himself to fall in love with him, it’s only to save his life. And how would that be fair to Prompto? 

“Right. We’ll have to think of a way where those two will understand how they feel for each other.” His voice sounds distant in his own ears, not really believing the words that he’s saying. “For now, I think it’s best if we stay here until we figure things out.” 

“Don’t you think he might be more comfortable if we stayed at The Three Z’s motel?” 

“Let’s stay here for a couple of nights. If his symptoms improve, then yes - we’ll find suitable lodging.” Ignis looks over towards the east. “A visit to Wiz’s might be better.” 

“Yeah. He loves chocobos.” Gladio nods his head. 

“He does.” Ignis continues to stare up at the moon. 

He hears Gladio head back into the tent, leaving him alone. Ignis glances down at his feet, and sees the petals have yet to be blown away. Kneeling down, he picks one up, and holds it between his thumb and forefinger. _Why didn’t he say something to me?_  Has he been totally oblivious this entire time? Never did it cross his mind that Prompto would think of him as anything more than a comrade. Maybe a friend, but definitely not someone that he would fall in love with. 

Sighing, he stands up and returns to the tent. He sees Gladio laying back down, and notices that Noctis is holding Prompto in his arms, the Prince asleep with his chin resting on Prompto’s shoulder. For a split second, Ignis feels something akin to white hot anger flashing through his mind at how Noctis is holding Prompto, but it’s gone as quick as it had arrived. 

He lays back down, and sees that Prompto is facing him, with his eyes closed. Ignis notices that the flowers that had come out of him are now resting above his head, in their own morbid pile. He starts to turn over, then notices that Prompto’s eyes are now open. He remains on his side, and returns his glance. 

“I’m scared, Iggy.” Prompto whispers, as both Gladio’s and Noctis’ snores fill the tent. “Am I really sick?”  

“I’m not certain.” Ignis decides that it may be in his best interest to pretend he’s ignorant. “We’ve decided to stay here for a couple of days, to see if it happens again.”

“I don’t know what brought it on.” He can hear the worry in Prompto’s voice. Reaching over, he puts his hand over Prompto’s, and feels him grab onto his hand. A soft cough brings a few petals flying out of his mouth, Prompto’s eyes widening with fear as they land between their heads. “Gods, what is wrong with me?” 

“You’ll be okay.” He nods his head, taking note of the purple petals that had just left Prompto’s mouth. “We’re going to make sure of it, alright? You have no reason to be scared.” 

“O-Okay.” 

Pulling his hand away, Ignis sees Noctis’ arm tightening around Prompto’s middle, and the look in Prompto’s eyes lets him know that he’s not at all happy in his current position. He knows that if he could just say that he would prefer it was his arms that Prompto was lying in, then all of this could be put to rest. But he can’t get them out, because he’s not sure if that’s what he wants. 

Ignis drifts off to sleep, the sound of soft sniffles joining the snoring duet that fills their tent. 

***

In the morning, he wakes up alone in the tent, surprised that everyone has already left when he’s usually the first person to wake up. Grabbing his glasses, he puts them on with a soft yawn, wondering if last night had been a dream, or if it had actually happened. As his hand touches flower petals, he realizes that no, it had not been a dream. 

He walks out of the tent, and sees Gladio sitting by the campfire, a mug in his hand. “Morning, Ignis.” 

“Where are Prompto and Noctis?” He asks, as he pours himself some coffee. 

“They’re across the lake. Noctis wanted to go fishing for a bit, and Prompto said he’d happily go with him.” 

“I see.” The return of that anger slips through him, as he holds a few of the flower petals in his hand. “He didn’t have another episode this morning, did he?” 

Gladio sighs. “He did. More purple flowers. Like, full flowers this time.” He points towards the area where Prompto had vomited. “They are actually kinda beautiful? Even though it’s gross that they came out of him.” 

“They are.” Ignis goes over to the pile, and sifts through the blooms. He picks up a few, and begins to tie them together, a habit he’d learned a long time ago. “Do you think he’ll be alright with the Prince?” 

“I mean, don’t we want that?” 

He can’t tell him yes, but he also can’t tell him no. Ignis gives a small nod of his head, as he grabs a few more blooms to chain them together with the others. “I suppose you’re right. Maybe we can check on them in a little while.” 

“Suit yourself. I might go and see if Dave needs any help today.” 

“Help him tomorrow? Today, stay here with us, if you don’t mind.” Ignis doesn’t want to break the four of them up yet. 

“Alright, Ignis.” 

It’s almost dinnertime when Noctis and Prompto return from their day of fishing. “Ignis!” Gladio shouts to him. “Ignis, get out here!” 

He drops the book he’s been reading, and heads out of the tent. “What’s the-” He stops talking when he sees Noctis is using his warp abilities, with Prompto being held against his side. “Oh, no.” 

A constant stream of flowers is leaving Prompto’s mouth, the sounds of his dry retching making Ignis’ stomach churn. “Specs, he started to do this about five minutes ago. We were walking back, and he hasn’t stopped, and I’m not sure what to do.” 

“It’s fine, Noctis. Everything is fine.” He takes Prompto from his arms, and feels how frail he is in his arms. “You’re okay, Prompto. Everything is okay…”  

More blooms fall past his lips, Ignis wincing as he sees the tears beginning to fall from Prompto’s eyes. “I-Iggy…” His name comes out as a plea, as Prompto spits petals past his lips. 

“Shhh….You’re alright.” He smiles, and feels his heart beginning to ache in his chest. This shouldn’t have happened. This shouldn’t keep happening, but he’s scared. He’s scared to admit the truth to himself, and to the blond who is clutching onto him. “Let’s lay you down for a bit, hmm?” 

He picks up Prompto in his arms, carrying him bridal style into the tent. He carefully lays him down, and lets his gloved fingers touch his cheek. He hears him whimper, and can’t prevent him from curling up into a ball, as more flowers spill from his lips. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Noctis asks from the opening of the tent. “Ignis - did I do something wrong?” 

“No, Your Highness. You haven’t done anything wrong. He needs some time, that’s all.” He looks over at the Prince, and tries to smile. “Why don’t you and Gladio make us dinner this evening, and I’ll help take care of him?” 

“If you need anything…” 

“I know. I’ll be sure to call out to you both.” Ignis successfully gets Noctis to leave. He returns his eyes to Prompto, who he sees has fallen asleep, his hand holding onto his still. He doesn’t attempt to remove it, and instead lays down beside him, and puts his other arm around him. It isn’t quite the same position that Noctis had been in the night, but it’s enough for Ignis to realize that maybe this unrequited love might not be so unrequited after all. 

Ignis falls into a light sleep, holding onto Prompto. When he wakes up, he sees that Prompto has gravitated more towards his body, his arms now completely around the blond. There doesn’t seem to be very many petals, Ignis hoping that the worst may have passed in this time that they’ve napped together. He looks down into his face, and sees how bad the bags under his eyes are, making Ignis wonder if this has been a thing for a bit now, and he’s been keeping it a secret. 

He extracts himself from Prompto’s hold, and picks up the flowers that had come out of him earlier, and begins to add them to the crown he’d been making with the other blooms. Prompto groans in his sleep, and he sees a few petals are expelled from his mouth. _So much for that thought_. He sighs, and pulls away the petal that’s still clinging to his cheek - another deep purple color. 

“What is that?” Prompto’s voice startles him, as he holds the crown in his lap, as he adds a few more blooms to it. “Is that….are those the flowers I’ve barfed?” 

“When you put it like that, you make it sound gross.” Ignis nods his head. “I thought you might like it.” He holds it up for him. “I don’t think it’s done yet.” 

“I hope it is, because I don’t want to keep barfing these flowers.” Prompto winces. 

“About that.” He sets the crown down, and looks at him. “Has this been happening often…?” 

“What do you mean?” 

He adjusts his glasses. “Last night wasn’t the first time this has happened to you, is it?” 

“....No.” 

Ignis exhales, and tries not to be upset. “Why didn’t you say something?” 

“Because, I’m already a pain in everyone’s ass!” Prompto shakes his head, drawing his knees up to his chest. Ignis hears him cough, and isn’t surprised when more petals come out of his mouth. “You don’t need to worry about this!” 

“Do you know the disease you have, Prompto?” 

“No.” 

“It’s called Hanahaki disease.” Ignis hopes that neither Noctis, nor Gladio, will walk into the tent. “Do you know what it entails?” The blond shakes his head. “You are in love with someone, that you believe does not love you back.” 

The color drains from Prompto’s face. “No, I’m not.” 

“But, you are.” He picks up one of the violet petals. “Do you know, this color reminds me a lot of your eyes?” 

“M-My eyes…?” 

Ignis continues on. “The thing about Hanahaki disease is that the color of the flowers….they are the favorite color of the person who you are in love with.” 

“Oh…” 

“Do you know what my favorite color is, Prompto?” He asks, hoping that this won’t make the blond feel bad. 

“Red…?” 

Picking up another petal that’s a deeper shade of violet, Ignis shakes his head. “No, I’m afraid that my favorite color happens to be purple.” He looks up, and meets his eyes, a silent understanding passing between the two of them. “Prompto, I’m very flattered, but-” 

“Don’t, Iggy.” Prompto shakes his head, hating that he’s causing him to become upset, as he sees tears starting to well up in his eyes. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m trying to get over it. I know you don’t feel that way about me. You don’t have to say ‘It’s not you, it’s me’ bullshit, okay? I get it.” 

He keeps silent for a few minutes. “If the person you’re in love with doesn’t return your feelings, you will die.” 

“What?” 

“I’m sorry.” Ignis puts the petals into the center of his palm, and closes his fist. “I’m trying to find another way. The fact that these attacks aren’t happening as often gives me hope.” 

“Hope for what?” Prompto stares at him. “Hope that I’ll be out of your hair soon? That I’ll die because I fell in love with the wrong person?!” 

“No!” He shrinks back from the anger he hears in Prompto’s voice. “I’m trying to tell you that I’m trying, alright?” 

“But trying isn’t good enough, Iggy!” 

“I know!” 

“Uh, is everything okay in here?” Gladio pokes his head into the tent. “Dinner’s almost ready.” 

“Everything’s just great.” Prompto jumps up, and starts to walk out, as he steadily coughs into his hand. 

Gladio looks over at Ignis. “Why do I get the feeling he’s not telling the truth?” 

“Could be because he’s not.” Ignis sighs, and takes off his glasses. “Go ahead and eat. I need to be alone for a bit.” 

“Alright, Ignis.” 

He eats his dinner once the three are finished, choosing to remain alone. He heads back into the tent after everyone has fallen asleep. The anger returns when he sees Noctis cuddling with Prompto. _He doesn’t want to be in your arms! He wants to be in mine!_  He rubs his hands over his face, and lays down beside the two of them. 

In the soft moonlight, he can see Prompto’s eyes are open. He moves to be a little closer to him, without disturbing how the Prince is sleeping behind him. Without saying anything, he brings his hand up to Prompto’s face, and strokes his cheek with his thumb, this time without his gloves on. He feels wetness drip onto his thumb, as Prompto begins to cry. 

“I’m so sorry, Iggy…” 

“You have no reason to be sorry, Prompto.” He whispers, his own voice thick with emotion. “I’m sorry I’m still stuck at the moment…” 

“I understand.” Prompto coughs a little, and a solitary petal leaves his mouth. It’s white, stained with red. “O-Oh…” 

Panic sets in, as he realizes what the red is. “No.” He whispers, shaking his head. “No, we’re supposed to have more time. I need more time.” He panics, his hand cupping onto his face. “Prompto - you can’t….A phoenix down….it won’t….” 

“I-It’s okay, Iggy…” The sad smile on his face brings tears to Ignis’ eyes. “I’m okay, really. Don’t worry.” 

“I can’t let you go!” He whispers, as he moves to be closer to him, forgetting about Noctis. 

“Specs…? What are you going on about?” Noctis asks, sounding like he’d just been woken up. “Prompto…? Are you okay?” 

He doesn’t think. He acts. Ignis picks Prompto up into his arms. “Where are you going?” Noctis asks, clearly upset. 

“We need to be alone!” He shouts, as he carries Prompto to the chocobos they’ve rented. Rain is pouring down on them, the Duscae region known for their unexpected rain showers. “Don’t fall asleep, Prompto!” He holds him tight to his chest, as he kicks the chocobo to life. 

They speed through the rain as fast as the chocobo can take them, and come to a grinding halt at Wiz’ ranch. Wiz doesn’t question them - he steps to the side, and offers his guest room to Ignis. He carries Prompto into the room, and sees more flowers that are covered in blood coming out of mouth. 

Touching his face with both hands, he looks into the blond’s violet eyes. “Prompto, look at me!” He begs him, on the edge of hysteria himself. “Prompto - I love you!” It’s something he’s been grappling with since waking up to this mess. “I love you! It’s not unrequited! Please….please, believe me…” He doesn’t have time to ask for his permission, and instead brings his lips down to Prompto’s, as he kisses him softly for the very first time. 

Everything seems to click into place, as he feels the kiss returned by Prompto, both of them soaked to the bone because of the rain. But it doesn’t matter. No, the only thing that matters right now is that he’s holding the one person in his arms that he never gave a second thought to, but now he’s a constant fixture in his life, how could he _not_  be in love with him? 

“Iggy….” Prompto’s voice has more strength in it than it did back at camp, which brings a fresh set of tears leaking from his eyes as he stares into Prompto’s eyes. “I love…” 

“I know.” He mumbles against his lips, as he kisses him again and again. “I love you. Gods, do I love you.” Ignis reluctantly pulls away, but only because he wants to get them out of their wet clothes. “I’m sorry - you may think this is moving too fast, but if we stay in these wet clothes…” 

“Get me naked.” The soft laugh that he hears Prompto make brings a smile to his lips, Ignis nodding his head as he gets them both naked. It’s not like they haven’t been naked around each other before, but these feelings….these feelings are making everything seem a bit more erotic than they should be. 

After all of their wet garments are hung up to dry in the bathroom, he walks back into the bedroom, and sees that Prompto is watching him with a smile on his face. “You really love me…?” 

“Have you had to cough since we got here?” Ignis asks, as he returns to the bed, and lays under the covers with Prompto. “Shouldn’t that be your answer?” 

“I’m just….I didn’t….” Prompto tucks himself to be underneath his chin, to which Ignis is only too happy to oblige. “I should have said something sooner, huh…?” 

“It might have been nice.” He doesn’t bother to deny it. “But it’s okay. Only a near death experience has brought us together.” 

“At least we’ll have a fun story to tell?” 

Ignis laughs, filled with both love and relief, happy that the man that’s now in his arms is no longer in any danger of disappearing from Eos. Not any time soon. “Yes, I suppose there is that.” 

“I’m happy you love me, Iggy. Because I love you.” 

“I know.” He lowers his head, and kisses him softly on the lips. “I love you too.” 

***

“So, it wasn’t Noctis.” Gladio says, as they stand around the campfire the following night, Prompto standing in front of Ignis, leaning back against his chest. 

“No, I’m afraid it wasn’t.” Ignis looks over at the Prince, who is nodding off in his chair. “Sorry, Your Highness.” 

“Don’t be.” Noctis yawns, and shakes his head. “I’m glad that it all worked out.” 

“Me too!” Prompto leans back against him, the flower crown resting on his head. “I think they’ve stopped coming out. Why is that?” 

With his arms around him, Ignis closes his eyes, and smiles. “Probably because I confessed my love to you, Prom.” He nuzzles the side of his face, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Please, no more vomiting flowers, alright?” 

“Don’t worry, Iggy. I have no intention of doing that again.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.”  


End file.
